Crucero Estelar MC80 clase Libertad
El Crucero Estelar MC80 clase ''Libertad'' era una clase de Crucero Estelar Mon Calamari utilizado por la Alianza Rebelde durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Características Dimensiones [[Archivo:MC80 egvv.jpg|thumb|left|180px|Planos del Crucero Estelar MC80 clase Libertad]] Como la mayoría de los diseños mon calamari, cada nave era única. Al igual que con otros cruceros mon calamari durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, en este grupo, los cruceros estelares fueron adapatdos a la tripulación que no era mon calamari. Una variante del Crucero Estelar MC80 estaba ejemplificada por el crucero Libertad. Tenía nueve motores, divididos en tres tamaños diferentes. En cada uno de los lados había una superestructura con forma de ala , con las armas y los rayos tractores.The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels Algunos Cruceros MC80 tenían las secciones de alas acortadas y estaban equipados con un motor adicional. Sistemas ofensivos y defensivos turbolásers, proyectores de escudo deflector, proyectores de rayo tractor y cañones de iones estaban dispersos por la nave, muchos de los cuales se localizaban en las estructuras de las alas. Los turbolásers y los cañones de iones poseía avanzados sistemas de puntería y eran capaces de rastrear y destruir a los combatientes y a las embarcaciones más pequeñas. [[Archivo:MC80 Liberty-type Cruiser TFM.png|left|thumb|200px|Un Crucero MC80 clase Libertad involucra a los Destructores Estelares Imperiales en una batalla.]] Si bien sus armamentos, que variaban de una nave a otra, eran inferiores a los de los Destructores Estelares Imperiales, su blindaje era mucho más avanzada. Múltiples generadores de escudo aseguraban que un crucero mon calamari podía durar en un combate contra un combatiente mejor armado.The Star Wars Sourcebook, p. 35 En los cruceros de clase Libertad, la antena de sensores primaria estaba ubicada en la parte central de la nave. En las naves que no contaban con las estructuras con forma de ala, una hélice adicional sustituyó a la antena de sensores. Complemento de hangar La capacidad estandar de un crucero MC80 era de tres escuadrones. Normalmente era un escuadrón de Ala-X, un escuadrón de Ala-Y, y un escuadrón de Ala-A. En la Batalla de Endor, es posible que el Crucero MC80 Hogar Uno también llevara un escuadrón de Ala-B. Puente [[Archivo:LibertyTypeEngines-SWE.jpg|thumb|200px|left|El banco de motores de un crucero clase Libertad.]] La torre del puente de un MC80 se encontraba en la popa del buque, ligeramente hundida, a diferencia de los Destructores Estelares Imperiales. El reactor principal de la nave se encuentra justo detrás de la sección del puente. Las embarcaciones eran tripuladas por personal de diversas especies , aunque la comandancia era exclusivamente mon calamari. Historia El orígen del diseño se remonta a las Guerras Clon, cuando los planos de una nave capital mon calamari fueron robados por la CSI. La nave era idéntica al Crucero Estelar MC80 clase Libertad, dando así a la subclase un origen militar.Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:03 Servicio Rebelde [[Archivo:MC80 Liberty type AoRCR.png|right|thumb|200px|Un Crucero Estelar MC80 clase Libertad.]] Estos cruceros representaron la primera línea de naves capitales de la Alianza Rebelde. La entrada de los mon calamari en la Alianza aseguró que la flota rebelde poseyera el poder de fuego suficiente para hacer frente a los [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructores Estelares clase Imperial I]], y, agrupándose varios destructores, el poder era mucho mayor. Esto se demostró durante la Batalla de Endor, cuando una flotilla de cruceros mon calamari atacaron la nave de mando Ejecutor, y atravesaron sus escudos.Star Wars: Complete Locations, p. 170 Servicio militar posterior En la Batalla de Mindor, el gemelo del Libertad conocido como el Justicia fue utilizado por el General Luke Skywalker para luchar contra Cronal y sus fuerzas en el sistema Taspan. El crucero se quedó en el servicio durante varios años en la flota de la Nueva República, pero con el tiempo fue superado por el MC80B, MC90,Dark Empire Sourcebook ''Mediador''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Vector Prime, p. 3 y el [[Defensor Estelar clase Viscount|Defensor Estelar clase Vizconde]] .Vector Prime, p. 75-76 Muchos de estos se convirtieron en naves médicas, cruceros de evacuación, etc. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, muchas de las naves restantes estuvieron de nuevo al servicio de la Nueva República. Para el 137 DBY, la organización criminal Sol Negro tenía al menos un MC80 en servicio, estacionado cerca del cuartel general de Vigo Lun Rask sobre Kaer. El Remanente de la Alianza Galáctica también utilizó estas naves de guerra que estaban envejeciendo, y una de ellas fue destruida por el Escuadrón Calavera cuando este intentaba encontrar la flota principal del Remanente. Varios cruceros fueron utilizados durante la Evacuación de Dac. Naves conocidas *''Alianza'' *''Ardiente'' *''Autonomía'' *''Esfuerzo'' *''Justicia'' *''Libertad'' *''María'' *''Orthavan'' *''Día de Ossus'' *''Hogar Arrecife'' Entre bastidores En el juego Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance, el Libertad tiene como 1.500 metros de longitud y se presenta en el juego con una ala diferente. Sin embargo, el modelo utilizado para las escenas de corte representa una serie de motores similares al del modelo de estudio ILM. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (novela)'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' *''Friends Like These'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2'' *''Rebellion 4: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Vector'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''El Libertad como se muestra en Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance.'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 3'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 4'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1'' *''Legacy 47: The Fate of Dac'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' Fuente [[Archivo:WCRS X All.jpg|thumb|right|200px|El Libertad como se muestra en Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance. Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance.]] *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' * *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (Saga Edition)'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de Sol Negro Categoría:Cruceros Estelares MC80 clase Libertad Categoría:Variantes de cruceros mon calamari Categoría:Productos de Astilleros Mon Calamari Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Nueva República Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Galáctica